Sports involving the use of rackets (e.g., such as tennis, racket ball, squash, badminton, etc.), clubs (e.g., such as golf, etc.), bats (e.g., such as baseball, cricket, etc.), sticks (e.g., hockey, lacrosse, etc.), and other similar devices are widely practiced around the world. When used, these devices frequently impact a ball, shuttlecock, puck, or other item, resulting in sharp vibration and impact forces to the users hands and arms. These forces can irritate or injure the user.